


Hummingbird

by berrykeith, cherrylance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), College, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Here we go, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Alternating, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tango, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, klangst, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrykeith/pseuds/berrykeith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylance/pseuds/cherrylance
Summary: "Don't get me wrong. I loathe Lance McClain. The fact that I wanna dig my vampire fangs at his neck and basically devour him on the spot does NOT - absolutely not - change the fact that I. Hate. Lance McClain."“Oh Keith? Yeah he’s pretty cool or whatever. I mean, besides the fact that he’s always staring off into space and his eyes seem to almost GLOW in the night sky and that he loathes garlic bread- which is unrealistic!- he’s pretty chill, I guess.”AKA: Keith is a vampire and Lance is oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Des here. I write Keith. Sereen writes Lance. We are canon kings.
> 
> Anyway, I made Sereen write the intro notes but she wrote it so formally y'all might think we actually take this shit seriously. Kidding! Sereen says we "look forward to this new journey of a story" (like a 60-yr-old amiright). Anyway we hope you enjoy it, and maybe leave some kudos? :)

**LANCE**

 

With a forceful shove, I barged through the door to my new college dorm room. Breathing in the scent of a new future, I let out a _“Whoop!”_ Excitement oozed throughout my body, filling my nerves and practically spilling out of my ears. Throwing the four large bags I had onto the floor, I searched for what looked to be like my bed and jumped onto it, landing in a belly flop position. It creaked and shook from under my weight. For my size, it shouldn’t have reacted that way! Breathing and soaking it all in, I let out an exasperated sigh.

“I did it, I finally made it!” An enthusiastic giggle slipped from my lips as I flipped onto my back, resting a hand on my forehead. I’m just so damn _happy_.

The room was small yet cozy. The walls were coated a fair shade of ivory, a singular window perched beside the bed. The view was good though, sun shining through a canopy of the campus’s central floor. Pretty to me, at least. I’m a sucker for aesthetics. Frames of unrecognizable paintings hung from each corner of the room. They were bright and hard to miss. I think they’re cute. Two beds laid on each side of the dorm room. They were fairly small, but long enough to fit your legs in. Among those beds, was a nightstand and two dressers for each person.

“Oh man, just wait ‘til I tell Hunk how great our—!” I paused, realization sinking in. Wait a minute. Hunk wasn’t rooming with me this time. Right.

Instead, I’m bunking with a total stranger.

As if on cue, the door swung open in front of me, sending panic through my bloodstream like a freaking oil spill. “What the hell man? You could’ve given me a heart attack!” I snarled, raising a hand to my heart to soothe the erratic beating. _Jesus_ , I’m such a wimp when faced with scares like this.

A boy around what seemed to be around my age appeared before me, throwing his singular suitcase onto his bed. “Maybe if you had left the door open this wouldn’t have happened.” He shot back, leaning back into the wall. Dick move.

The boy, Keith, wasn’t the cheeriest cherry on the treetop. Definitely _not_ Hunk, I thought at first.

 

Actually, I recall the moment not too earlier where I had first met the guy. As I first arrived at Altea University, I bursted through the campus doors in a flustered mess. _Damn those blasted alarm clocks and their snooze buttons!_ “Am I late? Oh my god please tell me I’m not late!”

“Lance! Where were you?” Hunk’s voice called from a distance. Before I could answer, a raspy old one rang from somewhere else.

“You’re late, what’s your name sir?” The unimpressed dorm lady asked me from behind her desk.

“Lance McClain. I signed up for a room already, my roommate is Hunk Garrett—“

“You need to be on time for a room. You weren’t, therefore you’re spot has been taken.” She sighed, looking annoyed that the newbies haven't taken the rules into account yet.

So I turned to Hunk with pleading eyes, “Hunk?”

He softened, “I’m sorry dude, I really did try to hold off as long as I could. Pidge is my roomie now.”

Ugh. “Where even _is_ Pidge?” I muttered, shooting glares at the crowd in the room. Everyone seemed to be happy with their new roommates but me. Considering I was alone at a brand new Uni.

“Bathroom, said she’ll be back in a few. You know how she gets with her car sickness.”

So I just sighed before turning back to the desk lady with a charming smile, resting my chin atop a fist for added effect. She was typing away at her computer, paying me no mind at all. “My my, are you a keyboard? Because you’re just my type~” I cooed giving one of my signature winks, and slid my tanned hand on top of her boney old one. She swatted it away with zero remorse, earning a yelp from me in surprise. Because damn, that shit _hurt_.

“You’re not getting that spot back, McClain.” she deadpanned, not giving me the time of day. Rude.

My head fell in defeat as I let out a high pitched whining noise. “Great, who am I gonna bunk with now?”

“There’s one other candidate, you’ll room with him. His name is Keith Kogane.” She sighed, finally looking to me. I furrowed my brows with a sour expression. A Keith Kogane..?

“Who?”

“That’s me.” A voice appeared from behind me, making every hair on my body shoot up in fear. A scream bubbled in my throat as I shot back, ready to attack the predator. What the hell? A tall, pale boy with a long black mullet down to his shoulders and violet irises stared back at me with confusion. Those eyes were so dark they were almost raven. He was muscular, I could tell even from under that dark red hoodie. But it didn’t help that he gave off such an… _ominous_ aura. It made me shiver from head to toe.

“ _You’re_ my new roomie?” I winced, clutching my bag in fear.

Keith just growled in response, turning to the lady. “Is there anyone less dramatic I can share a room with?” Rude. Again.

I raised a fist in protest but the woman cut us both off.

“That’s it! There’s no other spots or rooms open so just go to your dorm, now!”

 

And that’s how we ended up here, quiet and awkwardly invading each others privacy just by rooming together in silence. I didn’t mean to make it this way! Not my fault my roomie looked like he came out of the twilight zone. I sighed, checking my phone to see the time. _6:43AM_ it read. “My next class is in 20, how ‘bout you?” I muttered, not really caring.

“Same. I should get going.” Keith rose from the bed.

“Where you headed?” I asked, suddenly piqued of interest. Don’t ask why. Magnetic pulls maybe? Whatever.

“Um, Humanities, room A146.”

I snorted, “No way, that’s _my_ next class.”

“Well that’s mine too.” Keith crossed his arms in annoyance. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Keith, and me, class.. together.

“Wait, now we share a _class_ together? This is blasphemy!”

“I didn’t _ask_ to be put in that class, so shut it McClain.”

“You shut it, Kogane!”

And we growled at each other for what seemed like hours, until a knock sounded at the door. Hunk and Pidge opened up with bright smiles.

“Heyy, came to see how the newbies are doing with their new room. I brought Pidge along.” Hunk said, scanning the dorm of its attributes.

“ _Our_ room is ten times cooler. It even has a microwave!” Pidge teased, pointing to the painting above my bed. “What even is _this_?”

I crossed my arms with a pout. “Its abstract!”

“Abstractedly hideous. Do you guys even have a TV in here?” She pushed her glasses higher up her nose. Pfft, she wouldn’t understand art anyway.

“No but..” I smirked as I pulled back the window curtain, revealing the fine view of the campus entrance before them. “We have this.”

Hunk marvelled at the sight, “Okay, that’s pretty cool.” He nodded, making me chuckle with pride. Of course it was cool, it was a perfect background to complete the scenery. I wondered how many selfies I’d take in that window—

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. “I’m heading to class.”

Unbelievable.

“Dude, class isn’t for another 15 minutes!” I protested.

“I want to be early, unlike _someone_ here.” He shot back before closing the door abruptly, leaving me in shock. R U D E! What type of bland comedic relief is that?!

“How dare he! I was not late!”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other before bursting into giggles. Hunk wiped at his eyes before patting me on the shoulders. “Sure dude, whatever you say.”

 

 

**KEITH**

 

Ultimately, it was the fault of the Broadway run of the Blade of Marmora Musical.

The Blade of Marmora Musical told the heartbreaking story of a tango dancer and a mechanic who fell in love against all odds, and it was a theatrical success from 1992-1995. Some critics had called it "a slapstick comedy that got lucky" but I mostly call it the prime cause of my eternal suffering.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking!” the greasy instructor said - no, _exclaimed_ \- like he’d just had his third cup of coffee that day. “Humanities is useless!”

 _Damn right._ I didn’t even know why I was required to take Humanities. I’m an engineering major, for Christ’s sake! But _oh, Keith, it is the university’s mandate to provide for a holistic education for our students, and so we incorporate general education courses such as this so that you might learn from other perspectives._ The long sentence discouraged me from prodding any further because… well it was a long sentence. I comprehended probably two words at best.

“But you’re wrong!” Professor Coran chimes, stepping away from the blackboard and into the rows of seats filled with both bored normal students (e.g. me), and wide-eyed idealistic freshmen, (e.g. Lance). As he goes on about how Humanities is a science, I go into my routine check of who I should blame for being in this situation.

So, sitting next to Lance? That’s every other student’s fault. They seem to want to sit anywhere but beside me, so by the time Lance arrives-- a squeaky, hyperactive tool-- he has nowhere else to sit but about 5 inches next to me.

So, _bunking_ with Lance, now that’s a bit complicated. I was meant to bunk with Shiro but by the time I got to the dorms they said he’d already gone with this guy called Matt. And ‘ _we will find you a roommate as soon as we get all this sorted out_ and _if you would so kindly wait at the lobby for the moment.’_ So I was like, _oh, cool,_ but inside I was really like, _oh, fuck,_ but I didn’t know if that was an appropriate thing to say at the university.

So, Altea University. This is a rather long chain of causality. I originally wanted to go to Garrison University but Kolivan said I needed to go somewhere cheap. I have to listen to Kolivan as he has been my designated father figure since my dad died. My dad died because at work in 1975, a stage light fell loose and killed him. The stage light was the property of GLRA Productions owned by Z. Arkon, who saw a town play in Texas once called The Blade of Marmora and decided he wanted to produce it a musical in Broadway. So he did and…

Ultimately, this whole thing is the fault of the Broadway run of the Blade of Marmora Musical from 1992-1995.

“I’ll take Keith, professor!” Lance poked me-- no, _punched_ me with his index finger-- and I scowled at him for it.

“What?”

He leans in _dangerously_ close and whispers. “Hey, I don’t wanna do this as much as you do, but everyone seemed to have gotten along with each other in the span of the five minutes we got here, so you’re with me, Mullet.”

“I’m with you with _what_?”

Lance rolls his eyes in the most dramatic way one can ever possibly do that. “With the project, idiot.”

“What project?”

Lance lets out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, you know what, I’m kicking you out. I’m doing this salsa extravaganza by myself and I’m gonna kill it. I don’t even need a partner. I’m a strong independent young Lance who don’t need no Keith.”

I knew I was getting nowhere with this guy, so I turned to ask the girl next to me about what exactly we’re supposed to be doing.

“Oh, just a dance presentation on contemporary ballroom.” she answered.

“Contemporary what?” I said unblinking, a million more questions dancing (pun intended) in my head. Dance what? _Dance?_ Like _dance dance??_ They’re asking _me_ to dance?

“Hey, man. Chill out.” She said with a smile. The horror probably showed in my face. “Coran’s only requiring the basic steps so at most it’ll probably just take long nights with your partner.”

I gave her the biggest smile I could muster before turning back to Lance in sheer horror.

He was yapping about something but there was only static in my ears. And the words of the woman, whom I would later know as Nyma, over and over again saying “Long nights with your partner… Long nights with your partner.” A speck of Lance’s saliva lands on my nose by how near he’s gotten and how fast he’s talking, but I didn’t flinch one bit because I was too busy comprehending the whole situation.

Overall, I had two problems with this “Long nights with my partner” requirement:

 

1\. Partner = Lance.

Lance = annoying.

 

2\. Nights = for eating.

Eating = blood.

 

Oh, yeah, right. I might have brushed through something, well, you know, completely irrelevant probably.

 _I’m a cold-blooded, sunlight-sensitive, death-oozing vampire._ No biggie.

That’s a causal chain to deconstruct for a later time but I can confidently say that, like most things in my life, it was ultimately the fault of the Broadway run of the Blade of Marmora Musical from 1972-1975.

 

 

 

**LANCE**

 

I really was starting to enjoy the magical wonders of the Humanities class. Considering there were ranges of options to choose from! Theater, music, sculpting— the works. Especially dancing, which happened to be a hobby of mine. I have a way of turning up the volume and making people experience it in a brand new way.

So, partnering up with Keith, not exactly my best option.

“Keith, are you serious.”

“What? It’s easy and a fine art to practice.”

“We’re not doing the _macarena_ for our ballroom dance assignment.” I ran a hand through my hair in disbelief as Keith crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

“Well what do _you_ have in mind?”

I smiled, eyes lighting up as I stood from my chair. This will be the best idea known to man. “The salsa!” I gleamed.

Keith deadpanned. “And you said the macarena was a dumb idea.”

He did _not_ just say that. Oh my god, _what the hell_ , this couldn’t get any worse. “Excuse me, but the salsa is an actual dance! Unlike your petty excuse for a party move.” I stuck out my tongue and he returned the gesture by flipping me off. _Rude_.

“Look, I want something simple, and you wanna be extra. So why don’t we just meet in the middle?” Keith huffed, meeting my gaze. Opening my mouth to protest, I paused for a moment. That.. actually wasn’t a bad idea.

“So what _should_ we do?”

He shrugged, and so we sat there in silence. Letting ideas pour through our minds. We exchanged some back and forth, such as the Robot (Keith’s idea of course) and the waltz (my brilliant idea). But all seemed to not meet each other’s standards. That was until I came across a particular dance, while boredly skimming through our textbook.

“What about the tango?” I looked him in his violet eyes. A speck of silver was there. For a second I couldn’t look away, until he cleared his throat and we both broke our gaze. _Weird_.

“I… I don’t know much about it.” Keith stuttered, looking unsure of the choice, but not totally against it.

“It’ll be fine, I’m the master of all things dancey. So leave it to Lancey!” I winked, but he sent me a death glare in response.

“You’re so lame.”

I ignored him and pulled out my phone, opening the YouTube app to search up videos on the tango. Scrolling through the suggestions, I picked the one with the prettiest thumbnail and held out the phone for Keith to see. He leaned in close, close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off his body. And the spicy cologne emitting from his jacket. But in something a little _sinister_ poked at the pit of my stomach, causing me to scoot a little farther away but not far enough so that Keith couldn't see.

Together we watched the video. The two people moving together smoothly whilst pressed up against each other in a sophisticated yet sensual manner. Their heavy breaths echoed through the phone speaker, causing a couple heads in the class to turn in our direction. I winced, turning the volume down, but also not switching the video. I could tell Keith was a little phased by it, a tinge of pink forming on his cheeks as his eyes widened every now and then. But I couldn’t say anything, considering I felt the same happening to me. What was this, a soft porno?! Trying my best to ignore the low gasps between each dancer, I jabbed my finger to the screen.

“A-And that’s where we dip!” I exclaimed, voice sounding way too high and squeaky. Keith jumped slightly before nodding, not meeting my gaze.

“Sounds.. good, I-I guess.” He muttered before clearing his throat, “We should start practicing as soon as possible, so we won't have to do this ever again.”

“What? Is it too hard for you?” I teased, punching his arm with a finger. He growled, which didn’t settle right in my gut.

“No, if anything it’s _you_ who can’t handle it.”

That sent a burst of laughter through me. Does he know who’s territory he’s trespassing in right now? “Pfft, please. Dancing’s in my blood. You’re just mad because you will never surpass my dancing skills.” I teased.

“Wanna bet, McClain?”

“You’re damn right I do, Kogane.”   

Keith slammed his finger to my chest, glaring at me dead in the eye with a faint smirk. “You’re so on. I’m gonna sweep you off your feet before you could know what hit you.”

I paused, and was about to snap back with a brilliant comeback, but the bell rang. Signaling the exchange between the next classes. Keith pulled away and stood. I grimaced and turned, grabbing my bag from behind me. Throwing it over my shoulder, I turned to him, “So maybe later we can—“

He was gone. How the _hell_ did he leave that _fast_. Confusion must’ve shone bright on my face because when Hunk and Pidge arrived to walk me to period 2, they wondered if I was lost or something.

 

“Dude, the campus isn’t that big, it’s not that serious.” Pidge chuckled, slapping my forearm as we left the classroom into the busy halls.

“Yeah I know that!” But what I _don’t_ know is how Keith practically teleported away from me in under a couple seconds. “Keith has just been bugging me this whole day. Can you believe he has no respect for the art of dance? He shamed the salsa! And then had the _nerve_ to suggest of all things, the _macarena_ , guys. The macarena!”

Hunk just walked quietly, listening to my blabbering as Pidge typed away at her phone. Probably to check on Matt, her brother who’s also in the Uni. “Sounds tough, dude.” Hunk said.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it. We decided on the tango which is fine but, something tells me he won’t be easy to work with. He even challenged _me_ at dancing. Me! The dance wizard!” I screeched.

“Don’t worry Lance. You’ll get through it, you always had a knack for this type of thing anyway. And try giving Keith a chance, he might surprise you.” Hunk smiled, patting my shoulder, causing me to lighten up.

Maybe he’s right. Maybe Keith will be easy to teach and a fun person to practice with, and they’ll finish the job early, and forget about the dumb bet and get a good grade on the assignment. What can possibly go wrong?

 

 

 

**KEITH**

 

_Everything went wrong._

I'm trying real hard to trace the blame back to the ultimate cause of my suffering, which is of course the Broadway run of the Blade of Marmora Musical, but right now everything seems to go back to Lance.

One, it was Lance's idea to partner up with me. “I'll take Keith, professor,” he said, without even _consulting me_ about it.

Two, it was Lance's idea to start practicing right after class ends.

 

**(12:03PM) Keith**

(1:12PM) Who’s this?

**(1:13PM) whyd u take SO LONG TO REPLY**

(1:15PM) Lance??

**(1:16PM) YES LANCE u twerp**

**(1:16PM) What time do you get out of class today**

**(1:20PM) ?????**

(2:52PM) 6PM, why?

**(2:53PM) WHY DO U TAKE SO LONG TO REPLY**

(2:54PM) I WAS IN CLASS.

(2:54PM) Stop being so dramatic all the time.

 

Then he sends me a bitmoji that says “Whatever”, and the following words:

 

**(2:55PM) 6PM. Rooftop. Tango. Don't be late.**

 

Three, it was Lance's idea to practice in the dorm rooftop.

The Altea University Dorm was 15 floors high. It stood proudly at the back of the whole campus, a blue rectangle that was now my home, overlooking the administration building where a couple of first years were still sorting out their papers, the Arts and Humanities Department which abounded with creepy art installations all over the place, the Eco Gardens where the agriculture majors grew and sold organic food (Kolivan was very interested in that), and even the Sciences building at the other side of the road that bustled with students coming in and out.

I suddenly realized that my life won't be the same from now on. I knew I wasn’t coming home to Kolivan’s anymore, or work at that mini mart. But it takes _this_ for me to fully comprehend the fact that my life has changed. Everyone I knew, everything they thought about me, everything _I was_ … was 300 miles from me. Here, I could start anew, and the thought made my hands shake.

I stood up there, 15 floors high, anxious, lonely, and scared - it was only the calm before the storm.

The storm, of course, being Lance, who as if on cue, barges in and starts _yapping_ the first chance he gets. "Oh my god, look at these flowers" "Look at that view, Keith" "Look, the moon's already out!"

Lance was like a hummingbird. You’d know he's there when he is. Apart from the obvious yapping and spazzing he magically always has the energy to do, there seems to just be some noise about him. I blame it on my bat-like hearing. I _swear_ I can hear air sometimes. And the air around Lance… well, it hums. And it's the kind of hum that forces you to listen.

“Do you shut up for even one second?” I scowl, and Lance straight up _pouts_ at me.

“You're no fun, you know? That mullet really isn't a good substitute for a personality, Keith.” he nags.

“Can we just get on with the… thing?”

“Oh come _on_ , you can say it,” Lance smirks, coming near me. I take a step back. “It won't _kill_ _you_ to say it, Keith!”

He continues his steps forward, teasing. “Come _on_ , Keith. Just say it.”

I roll my eyes at him but continue to step back as he comes on to me like a bull. “Let’s just get on with the… the, uh, the-” I feel my foot hit a ledge and lose balance, a wave of panic shooting through me in a split second, but Lance immediately grabs me by the arm, unfazed.

“I was gonna fall, and you didn't tell me?!” I snap at him.

He doesn't let go of my hand when he says, “But I didn't, did I? I didn't let you fall.”

Everything quiets, and the humming of the air around Lance fills my ears. This is the part where things start to go wrong.

“That’s a bad trust exercise, Lance.” I snapped at him while pushing him away.

He chuckles. “Oh my god, you are seriously the most boring person ever. Officially. I dub you the most boring person.”

“Let’s just get on with the dancing, okay?”

Lance’s eyes light up. “You _said it!_ ” I roll my eyes and then he bows like a prince in front of me. “Well, shall we?”

From then on, it was a disaster.

One, because I’m apparently bad at dancing (who knew??).

"No, to the right, Keith," Lance snaps at me and I try to adjust but we've already fallen behind the music by about 2 seconds now and that's apparently a point of no return. “ _My_ right, you dimwit!” Lance huffs, and drags me along to try and save it but to no avail. “ _Ow!_ That's my foot!”

“Sorry, okay!” I shout while my feet shuffle to keep up. My eyebrows were scrunched up together and a drop of sweat was trailing down my neck. _Focus, Keith. Left foot here, right foot there- or was it the other way around? CRAP. Focus, Keith!_

“Focus, Keith!” Lance shouts, proceeding to drag me along like a ragdoll. He pulls me here and there with a yank of his hand, and I know _I’m_ fucking this up, but it's not because I can't focus. It's because I'm focusing on something else!

Two, Lance is like a hummingbird.

The more shitty I danced, the more noisy Lance got, and the more akin my brain thought he was to the hummingbird.

The hummingbird which I eat.

Okay, so as a “cold-blooded, sunlight-sensitive, death-oozing vampire” in the 21st century, I had limited options. Kolivan had informed me that “sucking blood from humans” were “ _so Elizabethan England_ ” which is a fancy term for “an old tradition we don't do anymore”.

Therefore, I was limited to animal blood, and the readily available options were rodents (which is gross), or birds (which is sad). I never liked animal blood so much as people don't really like water. It fills me up but not really _delights_ me like, say, ice cream, or chocolate. So the fact that I wanted to _eat_ _Lance_ was alarming.

Am I _just_ going through vampire adolescence? Do adolescent vampires have some kind of libido for human blood?

The more I ponder questions about my vampirehood, the more I focused my attention on Lance’s neck that seemed to glisten under the fading sunlight. Don't get me wrong. I _loathe_ this guy. I'm just… going through things right now, and as the birds came out when the sun came down, the humming was all I heard. My fangs peek at their dinner: Lance’s soft neck. I wanted to dig my teeth down, and feast on the blood that would flow.

In my 19 years of tasting stale, water-flavored animal blood, it was the first time I ever saw blood as something tasty. Not like water, which I needed. But like cake, which I desired.

I have to give Kolivan a call.

“Yeah, okay, let's stop this, you obviously have your mind somewhere else,” I heard Lance say, annoyed, and the humming in my ear stops when he pulls away. My fangs go back into hiding.

“What is it? Is the routine too hard for you?” He asks, exasperated.

I run a hand through my hair. “Look, I'm just-” _just what? A vampire and I wanna eat you? What are you gonna say, Keith who is a vampire who wants to eat Lance?_

With Lance farther away now, I looked into my thirst with shame. Why in _the fucking world_ did I ever want a piece of _that?_ I mean, yeah, sure, he had nice skin - probably one of those boys who buy moisturizers and shit - and his hair wasn't so bad - probably owned a good shampoo - and his eyes were a decent shade of blue and his neck… _okay, whatever._

“Just _what_ , Keith?” Lance asks with his arms crossed and glaring at me.

Realizing that I've started digging a hole for myself by half-admitting that Lance was a decent-looking guy that I wanted to eat, I've of course decided that the next logical option was to get a shovel and dig deeper.

“Look, yeah, it's the routine,” I tell him. “But I may… um… I may have an easier routine for us to do.”

“What?” Lance asked, half-chuckling, not really thinking I was serious.

“Just _trust me_ on this, okay?” I tell him, pulling out my phone to show him a Youtube video I haven't seen for 10 years now.  “It's from a musical called Blade of Marmora.”

Lance chuckles but gives me a chance, and just like that, everything shifted back into place. The chain of causality of what is formally known as my miserable existence has pointed once again to the Broadway run of the Blade of Marmora Musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy you survived that was hella long and that also means we might update pretty slowly we hope u bear with us!
> 
> in the meantime you can follow me here:
> 
> Des’s twitter: @BLOODEMPEROR_  
> homopax! (pm for context :P)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Keith does his definitely-subtle vampire-pining, a dream Lance has been trying to forget comes calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI des here im SORRY this took so long i have so much work jesus anyway it's super long and semi-filthy ok bye
> 
> Hi Sereen here! just wanted to thank yall SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK and the number of people who read this was insane, and were so happy to see that u guys like it! Enjoy the new chapter babes~

**LANCE**

 

Coming from a guy like me, who always finds the joy in most situations, dorming was not fun.

Now I know what you’re thinking— _sure, Lance and Keith aren’t the best of friends but they sure could learn to work together to make their living situation a little better—_ but no. That is definitely not the case when working with a literal caveman like Mr. Keith Kogane.

“Keith! Keith hurry up!” I shouted from across the dorm room. “We’re late, fuck we’re late, we’re _so late_ .” I chanted under my breath as I paced back and forth between my bed and the bathroom door. Keith truly enjoyed making me squirm with his _annoyingly_ constant need to use the bathroom every five minutes.

“I’m almost done. Quit rushing me Lance and worry about yourself!” He yelled from inside the enclosed area.

“We literally have like,” I paused, checking the time, “fifteen minutes to get to class! Put some pep in your step grandma!” I screeched, tossing multiple articles of clothing onto the already cluttered floor. Keith just growled before opening the door and rocketing towards his dresser.

“Hurry up. Coran’s gonna kill us.” He said, hair still mussed from severe bedhead. It’s almost as if he didn’t _try._ I shook my head frantically, already beginning to rake my fingers through his disheveled mullet.

“Hey what are you— quit that—!”

“Shut it! You need this.” I argued, licking my fingers, coating them with saliva before reaching back into his mop. He grabbed my hand before I could make contact. _Jesus_ , he had a firm grip.

“I am _not_ letting you shove your DNA all over my hair.”

Rude, my DNA is like super glue! You’d never have a stray baby hair when I’m done with it.

“Would you quit being a diva and just let me work my magic!” I writhed from his aching grasp and fluffed his _awfully_ soft hair.

For a guy who barely put in the effort, he really had some good genes. Unlike me, whereas I have to rely on ultra softening hair conditioners and deep cleansing moisturizers to keep myself looking moderately adequate. Not that I needed much anyway. It wasn’t long before I stepped back to admire my work. Letting out a whistle, I smiled to the transformed boy.

“Well hello there gorgeous! I do a pretty damn good job, if I do say so myself.” I chuckled, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

Keith just stood there in annoyance, urgently looking back at his bed then the floor. “Where’s my gloves? Lance don’t tell me you threw my gloves _again_.”

I gasped as dramatic as someone can possibly do. “Oh no, not the infamous emo gloves! How will you ever be able to cope without them?” Tease infected my tone, causing Keith to growl at me. _There goes that pit in my gut again—_ Honestly, I’m surprised he’s dealing with my teasing so well. I just do it to get on his nerves sometimes.

Grabbing a towel, I sashayed over into the bathroom. As I reached out to close the door, I heard a faint sigh from behind me.

“Are you taking a _shower_ , Lance? We don’t have time—“

“I’ll be done in five, relax spooky.”

“ _Spooky_?”

“Yeah you look like it, anyways don’t wait up on me~” And with that, I slammed the door shut and began to strip off my clothes.

Peeling back each article of clothing, I dropped them into a small pile next to the sink, revealing my drop-dead _gorgeous_ golden torso with lean, firm muscles. Winking at myself in the mirror, I turned on the water and it instantly felt cold, sending a shiver down my spine. Ugh, this wasn’t going to take five minutes. Carefully, I jumped into the cool water as it began to turn warm. Keith yelled something from behind the door but I couldn’t hear it over the sound of the water jets pulsing against my bare back. Leaning my head back into it, I was overcome with relaxation and serenity. Morning showers always brightened up my mood for some reason. Plus it was always the best times for thinking, self-appreciating, mini concerts by myself and loud singing. My mom always said I took too long in the shower, which could be true. But maybe that's just her complaining about the water bills again.

Sometimes, I miss my family. Most of the time they were the best people to be around. We’d always have big barbecues and fun trips to the mall and mundane stuff like that. But other times, they weren’t so joyful. I sighed loudly, reminiscing a reoccurring thing my parents would tell me. _When will you realize that this is the better option for you Lance? We only want what's best for you.._

My thoughts were interrupted rudely by the running of a faucet. Peeling the curtain back to stick my head through, I saw Keith at the sink, brushing his teeth in his boxers and a t-shirt. I shrieked, crinkling the material in my fist.

“Keith! What are you doing? Get out get _out_ !” I splashed him with shower water and he practically _hissed_ at me. Weird-

“What, I’m just brushing my teeth! Since you decided to spend a decade in the shower.” He muttered, facing the mirror again.

“Yeah, but I’m all.. nakey!” I whined, shrinking behind the curtain.

He seemed unfazed by this and continued to brush away. Does he not understand the meaning of naked? As in— _get out of the bathroom before you could possibly see my butt_ — kind of naked? With an exasperated sigh, I quickly finished up my shower. Soon enough I heard the door close and Keith was out of the bathroom. Phew. I did _not_ want to get out with him still here, thank you very much. I glanced at myself in the mirror and winced, no time for a face mask today. Therefore, I slapped on a layer of moisturizer and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist.

Upon leaving the bathroom, I saw Keith sitting on his bed, all dressed and ready to go. He somehow found his gloves, and was dressed in a smooth leather jacket, black corduroys, and chestnut combat boots. He even had a necklace with a silver key on it. It took me a moment to realize I was staring before I cleared my throat, walking past him to my bed.

I heard a faint squeak from behind me and turned. Keith’s eyes were locked on the singular towel wrapped around my waist. Hmm, interesting.. Putting a hand to my hip with a smirk, I struck an exaggerated pose. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer~” winking for added effect.

Keith shot his head back to his phone all flustery, which made me laugh. Wow this dude couldn’t take a joke. Was he always this serious? It’s almost as if he’s never seen another guy in this position before. I know I look good but _damn_ do I really look _that_ good?

With a prideful smile on my face, I continued to get ready for class. Which was, in fact, in less than ten minutes. Keith tapped his foot impatiently and nagged for a bit until I grabbed my bag, slinging it over a shoulder.

I stuck my hand out to him with a playful smile, “Well then, shall we m’lady?”

Keith ignored my offer, and took off out the door.

 

 

**KEITH**

 

Before I left town, I told Kolivan I won’t ever call. It was just a joke, of course, but on the plane ride to Altea I kind of realized it was half meant. It’s not that I didn’t like Kolivan. He was just grouped in with “People from Daibazal” now, and I wanted to start over in Altea. I wanted to be a different person. A new Keith that wasn’t angry all the time especially when he’s hungry, a new Keith that connected with people better, with humans specifically and not just mythical creatures that _had_ to be friends with him because they were the same breed of monster, a new Keith that wasn’t a monster…

I just wanted to change. Calling my step-dad after the first week of leaving really didn’t fit in so well into that plan.

“What’s going on, boy?” Kolivan shouted over what sounded like drilling. “I hope you’re not calling to come back cause I’m turning your room into a gym.”

“No, that’s—that’s not why I called.”

The drilling stops. “Oh. Well, are you… um, you homesick or something, boy?” He chuckles a little bit. Kolivan isn’t good with emotions, though he tries his best. I’ve always known I was different but the first time Kolivan really explained it to me, he did so in a textbook manner, in a WikiHow step-by-step guide tutorial way – Step 1: Don’t get caught. Step 2: Don’t eat humans. Step 3: Don’t tell any of your friends. Step 4: Don’t make friends.

I was 8. I didn’t understand that just being myself had consequences like that. Kolivan, of course, had to tell me all the technical details of my being a literal monster from the books, but at that moment, all I really needed was a hug.

“N-no. Not that either,” I replied. “I’m…”

I’m at the dorm rooftop. On Wednesdays, Lance ends class at 6:30 and I end at 5:00 so I get these few moments to myself at the top, looking down at the university, looking on to the darkening horizon, and looking up at the stars pouring in.

Mostly, I use this time to feed. I take a quick swig at an unsuspecting tawny bird that's perched itself on the ledge. It struggles in my grip, but I keep a tight knot with my thumb and forefinger around its neck. I like to pretend I'm not as big a monster as I really am by snapping my food’s neck before I drink their blood. It's just that the screaming and struggling really get in the way of my appetite, you know?

I look down at the brown bird in my hands, and it's… I know what it tastes like. Stale, like distilled water. I know what I'd feel after. Mildly disgusted like how people get when they eat exotic bugs in the Tropics. I know it's not really appetizing, but my fangs tickle inside my mouth, my hands shake from the want, my grip on the dead bird unknowingly tightens, and I feel… insatiable.

When I finally dig in to the craving, there's a euphoria for a single second - the skin on the back of my neck rise, there's a rush of blood in my head - and then the aftertaste of disgust sets in, like a dam breaking through. Words repeating in my head - _monster monster monster._

“Is there… Do young vampires have like... a thirst phase?”

“What?” Kolivan asks, laughing. “I mean the full moon is, for everyone--”

“No, apart from the moon, what if I, uh, what if I thirst for something like I would on a full moon except… it's not the full moon…” I try to explain but even I'm not sure I make any sense.

“Something?” Kolivan’s voice falls an octave lower. “Keith, are you talking about humans?”

I bit my lip, my teeth staining my lip with bird blood. “ _A_ human. One of them. That's it.”

There's a silence at the other end of the line. Kolivan is analyzing the situation. “When did this start? You know sometimes the moonlight’s just that strong. It doesn't have to be full. Vampires really just have a connection with--”

“It's been going on since I got here and I'm-”

“We've talked about this, right, boy? The rules. Our rules, Keith. Just don't--”

“I'm not actually gonna do it! I've never… lost control like that before and I don't think I ever will I just…”  I run a hand through my hair in exasperation. “I want to make it stop.” The voices in my head. _Monster monster monster._ I want them to stop. I want to control this. But I think of Lance and his stupid face. His elaborate bathroom rituals. The way he held out his hand to me this morning - I wanted to grab it and dig my fangs down deep until he’s holding on to me for his dear life. I wanted to know what he tastes like. I wanted to--

I look at the dead bird in my hand I emptied like a sponge, and I want to make it stop. I don't want that day to come. When someone - Lance - is in my arms, hollow, and I'm the monster that emptied him. The image burns itself in my brain. _Monster monster monster_.

“Look. Don't lose control. That's it. If you get caught you'll--”

“No, I promise I won't do it, but is there just, a way to calm it down?”

Kolivan sighs, and that's how I know I've started shouting. “I'm sorry, boy, but it just… doesn't work like that.”

It's always like this with Kolivan. “Life's just like that.” “It just doesn't work like that.” How can he just accept things as they are, even when they're shit?! Why doesn't he try to find a way through things?! Why can't he-- why can't he fix me?

I sigh, and toss the dead bird off the ledge in anger. “Well, thanks,” I grumble at him through the phone.

“Goodbye, boy. Just be careful, okay.”

“Okay,” I reply and then end the call.

I don't know why I keep making Kolivan my dad. He's not. My dad’s dead. All Kolivan is is a teacher. He’ll never give me the hug I wanted when I was eight.

The rooftop door swings open, and my human hummingbird emerges. “Keith! We got out early!” Lance comes in, and under the moonlight, he looked divine.

I wanted to start over in Altea. I wanted to be this new Keith. But Lance walks over to me and starts to tease, and I can smell one of his many colognes, and I can see the smooth curve of his clavicle, and I'm still the same Keith after all.

The Keith that was in Daibazal. The Keith that was a monster.

“You ready to dance?” Lance says with a flick of his hips and a wink.

I roll my eyes and take his hand.

 

 

**LANCE**

 

It wasn’t like Keith was _good_ at dancing. How could he ever be? It was just that he seemed to be a little more graceful than the last practice we had.

“Okay right, then left, and— yes, good!” I smiled, feet shuffling with his in a pattern, following the less intricate routine Keith had shown me from a musical. That musical was pretty old though, maybe from the 70s? All I know is that it was black and white and it starred some lady dancer and a cute mechanic, which seemed pretty comedic to me. I think it was called the Blade of Marmalade or whatever.

We had just began to wrap it up when I slid my hand down the small of Keith’s back, pressing lightly and leaning forward. “And dip-“

Keith stumbled on air and fell backwards, causing me to fall on top of him.

He stiffened from under me and I looked up to see his face frozen with ten different emotions. I giggled from our position. “Okay, not as bad as before but you could use some more work. Especially on your balance.” I said, poking him in the chest.

Keith just writhed from under me with a panicked expression. “Whatever, just.. get off me would you?” He rolled his eyes.

“Alright alright, sheesh. Can’t handle someone being on top for once?” I teased, causing Keith to flush and flip me off.

“Quit being such a douche.” He stood, dusting himself off as I did the same.

“I’m not a douche! You just need to loosen up more!”

Keith snorted, “As if.”

“Whatever you say Mr. Balance-breaker—”

A loud shrieking growl echoed through the rooftop, causing us both to freeze. That sounded like it came from the seventh circle of hell. I felt like I was in one of my nightmares from when I was younger… or as in last week.

“Oh, I guess I’m kinda hungry now.” Keith said sheepishly, patting his stomach lightly.

“That was your _stomach_?” My eyes widened. It sounded like Godzilla’s older cousin. Keith just crossed his arms and deadpanned.

“Listen, we’ve been practicing for a while and it’s getting kinda late. Let’s get food and call it a night.”

The only food that screamed in my head at the moment was FAST FOOD, and lots of it. “Hmm… I’m thinking—“

“McDonalds.” We said in unison, before bursting into laughter and oh, _fuck_. I’m pretty sure I’ve never heard Keith laugh before and it’s so deep but calming and also kind of pretty-

Wait. What the fuck?

I cleared my throat and shook my head, not looking at him. _That was weird as hell what just happened._ “So shall we?” I asked with a mini squeak.

He didn’t seem to notice and just picked up his bag. “Sure, we’ll take my bike.”

Oh… a bike. I gulped, nervous laughter escaping my lips. “When you say bike, do you mean an _actual_ pedaling bike. Or like, the bike that has a motor and engine and goes super fast—“

Keith just smirked before heading out the door.

_Oh fuck._

 

See, when Keith said ‘bike’ I hoped for the mechanical type with possible training wheels and a horn, hell maybe even a woven basket.

 _Not_ a bright red Ducati with headlights and black leather seats.

When Keith saw my jaw practically on the floor, he just chuckled and tossed me a complementary red helmet. “C’mon, McClain. We don’t have all night and I’m starving.”

Did he not understand my confusion on the death machine before me?! “I-I uh.. I don’t think I..”

“Are you scared?” He asked, but there was no tease in his voice. Just worry. I nodded curtly before shifting weight between my legs. Keith pat the seat behind him with reassurance.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow, I promise.” He said with a small smile.

So I got on the death machine. Smart move, if I do say so myself. Wrapping my lanky arms around Keith’s waist, I latched on tight and pressed into his warm backside. And strangely, I felt safe.

“Hold on tight.” He said. But I already was.

Resting my forehead on his back, I took in his spicy scent as I took deep breaths. I heard Keith running the engine and turning the dial a couple times. The loud motor filled my senses and before I knew it we took off. I struggled to contain the scream in my throat and yelped, tightening my grip around Keith. My eyes clenched in fear and I barely moved a muscle. Until Keith touched my hand.

“Lance, look up. It’s fine I promise.”

Hesitating, I opened an eye to see the blur of cars pass by me. And slowly, I picked my head up. The breeze was exhilarating, tickling my ears and nose. The speed was almost unreal, it felt as if we were traveling through time. But it was a relief.

I threw my head back with a giggle, excitement buzzing in my brain. “KEITH THIS IS SO FUN!” I bellowed. He chuckled from in front of me.

“You haven’t seen anything yet!”

 

 

And once again, Keith picked up speed, and I felt all my fear slip away from me by the mile.

  
  


**KEITH**

 

You know how werewolves become, like, _werewolves_ during a full moon? Vampires kinda have that moment too except the full moon isn't like, a curse, it's sort of just like… a, um, _an aphrodisiac._

The first time I had sex, I was 16, and it was a full moon. His name was Anton. Brown hair. Blue eyes. He was a senior. He was hot. I remember everything from the shade of blue his polo shirt was that day to the low breaths he let out when I rode his dick on his mother's couch. I remember how he smelled like antibacterial soap and I remember biting him a bit, and had it not been for his weird kink of manhandling someone every 5 minutes into an uncomfortable position, I would have very much gotten away with lapping a bit of his blood. I remember everything about that night, but… it’s like I see it all in third person.

It's like… I can see the memory fine - my tongue dancing in circles around the tip of his cock, my hands pulling his hair, my body in his hands, in his mattress, on the kitchen counter… I know it's me, but I'm not _in there,_ not really, I'm just watching it. My body’s on autopilot, and the driver is a flirt.

So that's what the full moon does to vampires. Or at least to me.

So that's why I'm tucking Lance in a little closer when we dance, and I tried - I really tried to act like a douche like I should - but as some point I lost it. His scent, his skin, it's all too close and I just want to… drink, to eat him, I am so hungry I am so hungry I am so hungry I am so hungry--

My stomach says the words I couldn't. Lance laughs, my naive victim.

The moon was beaming through my whole skin in that rooftop. I had to pull myself out.

“McDonalds,” we both laugh. God, my whole face burned. I've never been this hellish before. This feverish from the hunger… the want… I look up at the full moon above us, maybe it was bigger than before.

I swing by the men’s room on the way to fetch my bike. A bit of cold water seemed to do it, but after I left that bathroom, it was third person. My body was now again in autopilot, and I'm pretty sure the driver’s a flirt.

Fuck, I'm gonna hate myself in the morning.

  


I open the door for Lance at McDonalds when we arrive. I had it all in the bag and I knew it. The bike ride. The hands around my waist. The warmth of his chest on my back. And now, dinner. They said, after all, to fatten up a pig before you eat it. I am, of course, a gentleman, so Lance gets dinner first, and then it's my time to feast.

We sit beside the window. That way, the moonlight casts a shadow on one side of Lance's face, and the other shines in stark contrast. As the waitress gives us our food - all I can look at was Lance, my fangs tickling my tongue, my hair on my arm hiking up slightly - he looked so fucking good. So fucking delicious.

 

“Wait a second, what do you _mean_ you don't like McDonalds fries?”

“I don't like them,” I say as I eat them, smirking at Lance’s confused expression. “I think they taste like styrofoam.” Everything tastes like styrofoam to a vampire.

“You're _eating them_ ,” Lance remarks, arms flailing about.

“So?” I'm still smirking. _Why_ am I still smirking. I swear to god this full moon Keith is an alien from a sex planet. I'm gonna call him, like, Yorak or something. Cause that sure is _not_ Keith.

“ _So_ -” Lance cuts himself off with a big bite of his burger. “What fries do you _like_ then? What doesn’t--” he makes air quotes with his hands. “-- _taste like styrofoam_?”

 _You_ , _probably_ , Yorak thinks. He's on a roll tonight.

I shrug. “Dunno. Burger King?”

Lance almost chokes. “ _Burger King_ are you fucking stupid?!”

“KFC’s fine too, I guess,” I say, and Lance literally spits out some of his coke.

“What a _fucking_ disgrace. God, you're so simple-minded, Keith Kogane, it's like you don't have human taste-buds!”

As a matter of fact, I don't.

“What?” I retort. “They do thick slices of _real_ potato, and this-” I raise up a McDonald fry. “-this is like 68% grease.”

“ _That's_ what makes a fry _a fry,_ Keith. Oh my god, I'm roommates with a man with no taste-buds.”

 _We'll see about that when I've gotten a taste of you,_ Yorak thinks. He doesn't quit it!

“Whatever, Lance. You're being overdramatic again,” I say with a roll of my eyes but that smirk glued onto my lips. “I agree to disagree.”

“Oh, this conversation isn't over, Keith. We'll come back to this,” Lance says through a mouth full of cheeseburger.

  


Lance yaps. About the weather, about the moon, about salsa... but all I hear are a flapping of wings. And all I see is a hummingbird - blue and dark green, head lodged into my thumb and forefinger. I won’t break its neck this time. I want to hear it scream.

“Hello? Earth to Keith?” Lance says, then slumps in his seat with the biggest pout on his face. “You weren’t listening at all!”

“What?” I retort defensively. “Yes I was.”

“Oh yeah? Then what was I saying, hm?”

Oh fuck. “Um, something like… something about...” A billion question marks filled my head. The last thing I remember was… “-about being in Dancing with the Stars! Wait, what? Is that right?”

Lance sighs and chugs the rest of his coke. “No one ever takes me seriously”

I knew he said it as a joke, but I was pretty moved by that, with the moonlight messing up my hormones and all. “No, I’m sorry, I wanna hear it”

“What, so you can make fun of me!” Lance accuses with squinted eyes.

I laugh. “I’m just trying to be nice, Lance! Give me a fucking chance.”

Lance glares at me, thinks it over for a second, and then babbles on like he’d been waiting to let it out for a while now. “Okay, so I wasn’t really _in_ Dancing with the Stars, but I was _going to_ , and to be honest, that’s still valid.”

“Why weren’t you?”

“What?”

“Why weren’t you able to get in Dancing with the Stars? You failed the audition or something?”

Lance’s eyebrows hikes up in offense and his voice takes a high pitch. “How _dare you_ say that, with _my skills_ , Keith Kogane, I _definitely_ would have been accepted in Dancing with the Stars!”

“Wait, so, you never auditioned in the first place?”

He seemed to be taken aback by that. “Well, I… I mean, I went to the… It’s not…” Lance sighs. “My parents wouldn’t let me.”

He looks at me like a dog would look up at his owner after chewing their favorite sneakers.

“What?” I ask, legitimately confused.

“Aren’t- well, aren’t you gonna laugh at that? What, with you being this sort of _edgelord_ or something?”

I laugh with my mouth wide open. “ _What?_ What edgelord?” I've started a giggly fit, and Lance chimes along.

“I mean you own this like _death machine_ of a bike,”  Lance stumbles over laughter. “And you _brood_ so much,” He looks cute. He looks delicious. I think of dipping a fang down those lips and how good it would feel, and taste, when the blood sputters out. I think of drinking him. All of him. My fangs scrape my tongue. “And you’re like, _super_ pale, do you even go out?” He laughs, and I play along. “I mean, you have _got to be_ some sort of, like, vampire or something!”

I choke on my burger. Yorak is out in a blink. Keith makes it a point to take over my body in the most painful times. _Monster monster monster monster monster monster_ . The sound resonates, bounces off the sides of my brain and tumbling in on itself. I look up at Lance - a hummingbird, my prey, my _victim_ …

 _Monster._ I’m fucking disgusting. Lance is a human being. He wasn’t a bird. He wasn’t a blood bag.

“I-uh. I have to- uh,” I get up and head to the bathroom, the sides of my head pounding in my skull.

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Lance asks. “‘S everything okay?”

I nod. “Yeah”   _Monster. Monster. Monster._ Lance is not a blood bag. “Just going off to the bathroom.”

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and wish that that fictional headcanon was right - that vampires don’t have a reflection - but we do, and I look like a well-done monster.

I must have been there too long because Lance seems to have gotten worried and followed me inside.

“You alright?” He asks, a worried expression on his face that just digs a deeper hole in my stomach for ever thinking about sucking his blood gone just five minutes ago.

I nod. “Yeah, I think I just, um, ate something funny or something”

“Must be those styrofoam fries,” Lance jokes.

I smile. “Yeah. Must be.”

There’s an awkward silence before I walk past him to the door, but when I turn back, he didn’t seem to have followed. I open the bathroom door again and I almost hit Lance straight to the face. He’s standing solid, staring at a poster on the back of the bathroom door.

It says, _“SALSA: THE MUSICAL - Dance Auditions”_

There’s a glint in Lance’s eyes I couldn’t name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was LONG and FILTHY but we hope u liked it! (Btw that fries debate was a real one between us lmao) meanwhile for quality s6 shitposts follow me here:
> 
> Des's Twitter: @BLOODEMPEROR_  
> thank u guys for ur patience and ur kudos, see ya in the next, HOMOPAX!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith take on the tango assignment, while Lance slowly makes up his mind about a lifelong dream.
> 
> Along with other feelings as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one is good as fuck but truST ME!! The next one will put you through the wringer. Enjoy~
> 
> (Des here im hwre to say im shit at math man i realized the marmora musical shouldve been in the 90s im booboothe fool)

**KEITH**

 

It's not that I'm avoiding Lance. I just wake up a little too late now than I used to so when I'm up, Lance is in the bathroom and when I'm in the bathroom, Lance has left. 

 

I mean, cause how does one recover from having a complete meltdown at a McDonalds bathroom over literally wanting to eat someone? If not telling them that Engineering is killing you right now (even though it isn't because nothing actually happens a month into term) and so you can't practice for that tango assignment for _four straight days_ _now_ , then how, exactly?

 

I'm staring at myself in the mirror, a straight-thinking, rational man, and pondering if Lance will buy the excuse that I got meningitis as the reason I can't practice today. I splash water on my face. I don't know how long I can keep this going.  _ It's okay, Keith. The performance is tomorrow and then you'll have nothing to do with Lance even though he's your roommate and you share the same bathroom and breathe the same air basically. _ Gulp.

 

I hear the door of the dorm room swing open and I jump at the sound of Lance shouting. “Keith! Keith, have you seen my--  _ oh god _ \-- where could it be?!” I hear him shuffle through things and his frantic footsteps. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist before rushing out, slightly panicked myself.

 

I see Lance rummage through his desk, sweat trickling down the side of his face, and a panicked look in his eyes that seems all too familiar. “Lance, what’s going on?”

 

The reason I've been avoiding Lance was because I was afraid he'd come at me and tease and make a big deal about the whole McDonalds ordeal when he gets the chance. But I'm stood two steps in front of him right now in nothing but a bath towel, completely vulnerable to ridicule, and Lance doesn't even seem to acknowledge my presence.

 

“I'm such an  _ idiot _ , God, mom was right. I can't survive out here. I'm gonna fail, oh my  _ god _ I'm going to--”

 

I stomp towards him and shake him into silence. “Hey, what gives?”

 

He looks dazed, and he's breathing through his nose. “I-- Keith.”

 

“What's wrong?” I say with a tone that sounded more angry than worried.

 

“I'm, I--” Lance stutters. “I lost my Genetics textbook.”

 

I let him go and look around. “Okay. What does it look like?”

 

“Um, green. It says ‘Genetics’ on the cover. There's like, a bad edit of a DNA strand on the side--”

 

I raise the book up his face. “Is this it?”

 

Lance lets out a breath of relief and nearly jumps at the textbook. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,  _ thank you _ , I’m giving you my firstborn for this, Keith.” He immediately rushes to the door, but I grab his hand without thinking.

 

“Lance,” I say firmly. I was gonna tell him that I can’t make practice tonight because, obviously, I got meningitis, but I look at his sweat-drenched face and the blown out expression he’s got on and for some reason I couldn’t say it.

 

“What?”

 

“When-- how long have you been a ball of nerves?”

 

“ _ What?” _ he raises an eyebrow up, a weird smile on his face.

 

“I mean, you’ve been--” I gesture to his face. “Like, stressed, since when?”

 

Lance laughs but it’s off a few octaves it usually is. “You’re talking mumbo jumbo again, Keith.” He flicks my forehead. “I’m chill bro.”

 

I raise an eyebrow at that, but don’t pester him about it any further. Instead, being a straight-thinking, rational man, I say the most rational thing I could possibly suggest to someone I've been actively avoiding for 4 days, “You wanna, um--” I clear my throat. “Before tango practice, we should… There's a tech convention at the engineering department at 4:30, if you, um, if you wanna come.”

 

Lance looked even more confused at that.

 

“Cause, you need to like, chill.” I say defensively.

 

“At a  _ tech convention _ ?”

 

“I-”  _ God kill me.  _ I completely lose the ability to form sentences. “Just, it's, whatever man, wherever you want, just, I know you can't perform in this state. We'll fuck the assignment up and you’re gonna blame me.” I huff and cross my arms.

 

Lance opens his mouth to retaliate but his watch ticks its hourly announcement and he snaps back into panic mode. “Oh fuck I'm  _ late _ !” then he rushes out the door.

 

I run a hand through my hair in frustration and sigh. Not only did I tell Lance I was gonna practice tonight, but I also invited him to a  _ tech convention _ for god know  _ what _ hellish reason. I'm seriously going crazy. This is it. I'm like. Total bonkers.

 

Because I definitely need one more wrong thing to happen in my life right now, Lance pops right back up at the door, reaches to his desk for a fine pen, and then says, “By the way, yeah. I maybe need a mental break. Just a lil bit. See you at the convention!” then dashes.

 

It's only then that I notice my chest beating like I've run a 12k marathon. Feeling my knees go wobbly, I grab Lance’s chair and flop down onto it.

 

I look at the cork board he’s propped up on the wall. Pictures of his family. Pictures of him with Hunk and Pidge. Travel photos. But in the middle of everything, there's a color-coded weekly schedule with a lot of erasures and exes. While nothing huge really happened in Engineering since I got to Altea U, it seems to be the opposite for Nursing majors like Lance. I see them all in blaring red. Exams after exams after exams.

 

No wonder he's been so anxious. 

  
  
  


**LANCE**

 

Since Hunk and Pidge were my childhood friends, I always had my fair share of nerdiness in life. We’d always talk superheroes, video games, Harry Potter— _Gryffindors for the win!_ —, and countless animes that we each prefer to our own liking. I remember racing over to Pidge’s house, setting alarms for _3AM_ to catch the latest episodes of _Attack On Titan_. Or even binge watch Marvel movies. Then we’d converse in multiple different topics, like arguing about who’d win in a fight: Iron Man or Captain America. (Iron Man obviously!) 

 

But nothing was nerdier than seeing a bunch of dudes crammed into a gymnasium, draped over hundreds of little homemade machines. I let out a low whistle, admiring the energy emitting from the room. “Wow, talk about geek central. Any of your building-buddies presenting something?”

 

Keith just shot me a look and turned away, searching the crowd for who knows what. “My brother Shiro should be here. His friend is showcasing some new project he’s been working on for months now. He’s real talented just you wait and see.” 

 

I slowly walked with Keith towards all the different models and designs. You could find anything here if you looked. Kitchen appliances, utilities, sports machinery, you name it. It was overwhelming to say the least. You could see it in the sparkles in my eyes and the constant ‘ _ ooh _ ’s and ‘aah’s Keith would let out. 

 

But I couldn’t help the sting in my chest. 

 

Before I could bathe myself in self-loathing, Keith’s eyes widened and he took my hand in his, leading me somewhere in the distance. “I see him, Shiro!” He called out. But all I really felt was the warmth of Keith’s hand in his bone-tight grip. Why the fuck was his hand so  _ soft _ ? I couldn’t really move  _ my _ hand in response but I’m almost positive it was twitching. 

 

A man who seemed to look about 3 years older than Keith greeted us with a warm smile. Unlike Keith’s eerie demeanor, this Shiro guy was the equivalent to a cuddly rabbit. Although he still did look kind of edgy. Must run in the family. “Hi I’m Shiro, nice to meet you. Keith’s told me a lot about you—  _ ow! _ ” He winced when Keith elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him death stares. 

 

I raised my brow with a faint smirk, “Oh is that so? Wow Keith, and here I thought you found me as just an annoying roomie, but turns out I’m just as irresistible as you think I am!” 

 

Keith growled but his face was a tinge of rose. “Shiro, when does Matt start his presentation?”

 

“Any minute now..”

 

“Wait,  _ Matt _ ?” I questioned, name ringing many bells in my head. “You don’t mean—“

 

“LANCEEE!!” A voice boomed behind me, and I was too slow to turn before I was leapt on by a mass of dirty-blonde hair and glasses. 

 

“Pidge? What are you doing here?”

 

“Uh  _ duh _ , my brother’s showcasing so I had to come and support. I never thought I’d see you here though.” She jumped off my back to adjust her glasses. 

 

“Keith offered to bring me so I can chill my nerves.” I shrugged, glancing to Keith who seemed dumbstruck at this new revelation. 

 

“Wait, so Matt’s your brother?” He piped up from behind, making Pidge smile sheepishly. 

 

“Unfortunately, yeah. Now shh! It’s starting.”

  
  


A boy roughly around Shiro’s height with the genes of an older Pidge unveiled his new creation, earning more ‘ _ ooh’ _ s and ‘ _ aah _ ’s from the crowd. Including me! It was truly a sight to see as he demonstrated each of the mechanical bits and its uses. The crowd and I was completely sold, hypnotized by the intriguing masterpiece. 

 

But something else caught my eye. Keith was fully engulfed in whatever Matt was babbling on. A bunch of engineering talk, I’d say. But it was just the  _ way _ Keith’s eyes glowed that silvery hue in his two pools of raven that threw me off guard. It felt… strangely comforting. And it felt like  _ home _ . But not home now, like how home  _ used _ to feel. Safe and warm. It was completely mesmerising and I’m pretty sure the showcase was over because those two pools of dark silver were now pointed straight at me and I was forced back into reality. 

 

“Uh, earth to Lance? You in there?” He said with a puzzled expression. I shook my head frantically and cleared my throat. 

 

“Yeah! I’m good.” I let out a fake laugh, already making my way out the door. 

 

“Lance, wait—“ I heard him call out but I just walked faster. I didn’t get far until I felt the familiar tugging at my sleeve and turned to see Keith’s worried face. The silver was gone. 

 

“Are you okay?” He said softly. 

 

Narrowing my eyes, I clenched the fist that wasn’t caught in Keith’s deadly grasp. “Yeah, peachy.”

 

“You’re not peachy. You’re, like, the opposite right now. What’s going on?”

 

My mouth straightened into a tight line and I just  _ sighed _ . Like I had all this pent up exhaustion in me waiting to be released and now I have. Something in my gut told me it was okay to tell him. To tell Keith why I was so goddamn frustrated and anxious all the time. “I can’t do it.” I mumbled. 

 

He looked to me with questioning eyes, letting go of my hand and crossing his arms. “Are you talking about the dance project?”

 

“No! I know I can do  _ that, _ but..” The stinging in my chest grew larger, my teeth baring in response. The sadness that overwhelmed me quickly turned to just plain  _ anger _ . Malice inflicted my brain as the thoughts brought me back to what caused them in the first place. 

“It’s my parents.” I seethed, leaning back against the outside brick wall. 

 

Keith adjusted his weight onto the other foot and looked to me without prying eyes. “What about them?”

 

“They’ve always pressured me to do what  _ they _ want me to do. It’s never about what  _ I  _ want.” I gulped, but Keith just nodded, listening. “Since I major in Nursing, I’m set out to become a doctor. All these exams and homework and frustration is going towards something I don’t even wanna do!”

 

“So what  _ do _ you wanna do?” 

 

“I..”  _ fuck _ . Here goes. “I wanna dance. The salsa. Professionally.” I breathed, shutting my eyes, ready for the laughter to be shed on my lifelong disappointing dream. 

 

But the laughter never came.

 

“That sounds… nice. Like really nice.” Keith said, not looking at me. My jaw dropped to my ankles. No one’s ever said that to me before. Everyone always laughed and said it was unrealistic.

 

“I… I always loved to dance. Ever since I was 4, whenever  _ mamá  _ blasted her favorite spanish songs while she would clean or cook, I would be the only one up and moving. It’s like, the feeling of adrenaline, that  _ rush _ , that makes me love doing it you know?” I sighed audibly. “But that was never good enough for them. So in my free time, I like to volunteer at this dog kennel not too far from here. It helps me when I’m sad and when my parents tick me off. My father always told me, ‘ _ Hijo, if you’re ever gonna make it in the real world, you have to aim bigger. Dancing won’t cut it when you’re older and have a son of your own. _ ’ But that’s not true! Remember that time we went to McDonalds?”

 

Keith seemed to flinch at the mention but nodded, “Yeah.. what about it?”

 

“There was a flyer in that bathroom for Salsa Auditions.”

 

His eyes lit up. “That’s perfect. You do the audition, win, and then prove your parents wrong.” 

 

I shook my head slowly. “But I… I don’t know if I can..”

 

“Lance, you’re amazing at dancing. If you’re even  _ thinking _ of missing this chance then stop it.” He looked me dead in the eyes, and my breath hitched. A sparkle.

 

“K-Keith.. I don’t think my parents would—“

 

“Screw your parents alright? If they won’t support you then I will. I see how good you are when we dance together.. and if this is what you really want then I’m gonna get you there. Even if it kills me.” 

 

And suddenly, there was light. 

 

“Keith.. I..” I was speechless.

 

“We’re gonna rock this presentation. I don’t want you to stress anymore.” 

 

And then he smiled.  _ Him _ , he was the only ray of sun in the dark shadowy hole of hate I was in. The messenger brought to me by some deity up above. To help me find myself. To help me realize that I was more than what my parents wanted me to be.

 

My heart bounced in my ribcage. And every inch of my skin felt like it was burning. Keith looked so pretty under the rising sun. And his teeth seemed to glow in that breathtaking smile. It was so beautiful and rare to see—

 

_ Wait.  _

 

Was it normal to feel this way?

 

No way.. I can’t possibly..  _ like _ Keith right? Pfft, impossible. It’s probably just my hormones all over the place. Keith rose from where he was sitting and dusted himself off. “C’mon, the others are probably waiting.” He said, offering me a hand to help me up. There’s no way I’d ever like an eerie brooding dude like him!

 

I took his hand. It wasn’t warm. My hand felt like it was on fire. And when he pulled me up with such brute force it caused me to gasp lightly.  _ He sure is strong…  _ and when he let go, my hand felt like it was as cold as ice. Ugh.. what the fuck is going on?! 

I do not— I repeat—  _ do NOT. _ like. Keith Kogane.

 

We made our way back to the gym doors, ready to go inside and face the nerd group again. 

Until Keith slowly turned to me with the  _ softest fucking smile _ possibly ever made and said, “Oh, and Lance… I- I guess I… I believe in you.”  

  
  


Okay. Whatever. Maybe I  _ somehow _ POSSIBLY.. like Keith Kogane.

  
  
  
  


**KEITH**

 

There was an interview of my mom in 1995. Krolia, this young actress, who've come all the way from Texas, to perform a lead role at Broadway. It was your typical documentary-style interview, but for me, of course, it meant more than that..

 

“When did you realize you wanted to dance?” The interviewer asked.

 

Krolia answered almost immediately. “Oh, pretty much when I was born.” she chuckled. That was false, of course, she was born in Elizabethan England and back then every vampire’s dream was just to eat as many humans as possible and maybe like world domination or something.

 

“But I--” she continued, her smile turning into a reminiscent expression. “There were many barriers for that,” she said. I knew she meant it was her being a vampire. You could see the pain in Krolia’s eyes.

 

“Like what?” The interviewer asked, hoping maybe for some crying or showbiz drama.

 

But Krolia only put on that smile again. “My parents were hard to convince.” she lied again. Her parents were long dead and she was pretty much raised by Kolivan’s clan. But I know they didn't approve of her decision either.

 

“Why so?”

 

“Oh, you know,” she answered. “There are people in your life who want to… protect you, but in the process just end up tormenting you.” she laughs.

 

Kolivan told me that story. The whole clan told her she shouldn't go to Broadway. What if someone found out? To be in the limelight like that and be exposed… she’d burn at a stake even in those “modern times”. Vampires were just not suitable to be seen that brightly, we had to be hidden.

 

So Krolia ran away from home.

 

“Did they stop you from dancing?” The interviewer asked.

 

She nodded, a pained look in her eyes she tried to hide with a smile. “In a way. They didn't lock me up in a basement or anything. There was just no… support for my endeavors so I guess I just… found that support elsewhere.”

 

The interviewer put up an intrigued tone. “With Tex?”

 

My mom laughed. “Oh! I didn't mean it like that but, yeah, Tex is a nice guy!”

 

That's where the video ends. It's the only video of my mom that's got more than a hundred thousand views. It's called “Last Interview of Broadway Dancer Krolia before Death” and it’s the most recent proof that my mom ever existed.

 

I swore to myself that if I could be there for someone when no one’s on their side, I will even if it kills me. My mom would've wanted that. She would've wanted me to grow up with compassion. I guess, being a recluse, I was never really given much of a chance to practice that.

 

Until now. Seeing the same look of pain my mom had in Lance’s eyes, I knew I had to stick up for this guy somehow. Whether or not I wanted to eat him.

 

I start throwing words around. I’ll support you. I believe in you. I have no track record whatsoever in these sort of things. I never had real friends I swore I’d support or protect or believe in. Never had a real boyfriend. Never had anyone I really thought I should protect. So I don’t know  _ how _ I’m gonna do this.

 

But I want to be there for Lance, like how I wish I could’ve been there for my mom, and I’ll figure it out.

 

At the rooftop that night, I start seeing Lance less as a meal, and more now as a human being. For a split second, as we dance under the darkening horizon, I see my mom’s eyes in his. The humming in the air around Lance settles. It doesn’t scream at me now, prompting my basic desires to come forth. It settles. The way crickets do at night. The way the ocean waves sound by the beach. The way the city sounds from my room in Daiba. I feel, weirdly, at home in his hands.

 

We don’t bicker that night. We barely speak to each other. We just dance, and wait for tomorrow.

  
  
  


“Hey, how’s Engineering by the way?” Lance tells me the next day as he comes out of the bathroom all wet.

 

“Oh, it’s alright,” I say through drowsy eyes. “Nothing really hap--” I stop mid-sentence when I remember the past few days. “I mean, um, wow, I-I really can’t get a break, you know? So much  _ exams _ .” I hold my breath.

 

“Tell me about it.” Lance says and I feel like I’ve just avoided getting hit by a ten-wheeler truck. “Nursing is  _ so _ \--” he just sighs. “You know.”

 

I nod. “Yeah. I know.” I throw a bath towel around my neck. I never really got to make a strategy about how to support Lance properly. He seems to still be caught up in what his parents want. I don’t get that, of course. I never had parents.  How do I make Lance dance? How how how how how how--

 

Oh hey. We already are. Before I shut the bathroom door closed, I turn to him. “You ready for today, though?”

 

Lance smirks and with a little shake of hips says, “You see these hips, Keith? These hips are  _ ready _ .”

 

I roll my eyes, but I’m really happy he’s in that kind of spirit. That’s a good start, right? “Okay. We’ll start there, then we’ll move forward.” I mumble then slam the door shut.

 

“Wait what? What does that mean?” Lance squeaks from outside the bathroom door. 

I just smirk at my reflection in the mirror.

  
  
  


**LANCE**

 

Was that a joke? Was that supposed to be a sick-twisted  _ joke _ on my emotions right now? What a fucking  _ tease _ , it’s despicable. 

 

I really ponder that as the music blares in my ears and I am numb to most things except dancing, and Keith’s damn hips. 

 

Rows of students lined together across the auditorium floor glare at Keith and I, silently judging along with Coran. Who seemed to be completely uninterested in our performance. I could’ve sworn I saw him dozing off at one point. Which made sense, because we were doing pretty suckish. 

 

I grunted as Keith made another attempt to move forward but stepped on the tip of my foot. He was trying, I see it clearly in his face and that bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. It should be illegal to look  _ that  _ cute while focused. Hell, he’s even got his tongue stuck out in frustration. But it wasn’t his fault surprisingly, it was mine. 

 

I couldn’t seem to think straight because my mind was racing on the past few days. Not only did I tell Keith my greatest fear of pursuing my dream to dance the professional salsa, but I also realized what feelings I had for him in general. 

I like Keith. I don’t know why it happened, but it did, and now I’m struggling to deal with it as Keith’s hips are wiggling towards mine and the utmost  _ filthiest _ things are filling my brain as of now. Curse that damn tango porno video.

 

I struggled to find the next move. His grip around my neck drew me in closer, and I felt my breath hitch and my skin crawl when he whispered in my ears, “Focus Lance. Remember the routine.” 

 

Oh, I remember all right. All those nights of our bodies pressed together, under the moonlight on the school rooftop. And that night, that  _ damn night _ . I just HAD to blabber all my secrets, huh? Why in god’s name did I have to say that! Because now Keith is looking at me with those big pretty puppy eyes and is wondering why I’m not cooperating like I should. Now my dumb dream is affecting not only me, but him too. I’m such a fucking idiot—

 

‘ _ I believe in you _ .’

 

My foot crumbled, toggling to the left instead of the right. The balance broke and I felt myself tumble. I braced myself for the impact.  _ No no no! _

 

It wasn’t until a force swooped past me and placed itself under me, lifting me swiftly into the air and back down again. I felt like I was upside down.

 

Keith caught me.  _ His _ hand now on  _ my _ back, forcing me to dip. It felt like time stopped. The skin under his hand buzzed all the way up to my chest and my cheeks grew hot. “I-I was supposed to do that.”

 

He chuckled, looking me deep in my blue hues. I couldn’t look away. “Guess things don’t always turn out the way we plan it to.”

 

The crowd was roaring, Coran chirping and whistling various cries of  _ bravo! _ ’s and I could have sworn I saw a rose being thrown. 

 

But I couldn’t hear it all. My heartbeat was pounding through my eardrums. We were frozen in this position for what felt like light years. 

 

Keith’s hand on my lower back.

 

My arms wrapped around his neck.

 

_ Faces less than inches apart. _

 

Did Keith just move  _ closer _ ? Oh my god it’s happening. Stay calm Lance, stay calm,  _ stay fucking calm _ —

 

“Good work boys!” Coran’s voice boomed from above us. 

 

And all at once Keith dropped me, my back hitting the stage floor with a hard slap. A large groan escaped my lips and I sat up, rubbing the sore spot on my tailbone.  _ Way to ruin the mood… _ Keith mouthed a ‘sorry’ to me and I huffed in response.

 

“You two did an outstanding job! I’ll admit I was worried for a bit at the start, but all’s well now. A plus! Brilliant work!” Coran yapped, writing down a couple notes before walking away.

 

We looked to each other with wide eyes and big smiles. “We did it!” Keith grinned and I laughed in victory.

 

“Hell yeah! That was awesome!” 

 

“I knew you could do it.” Keith held his hand out to help me up. I froze.

 

So just like that night, I took his hand with a warm smile. The words of encouragement fresh in my mind, clearing all the dark clouds of misfortune once more.

 

And this time I  _ knew _ . I knew for sure, that what I wanted was right in front of me. 

 

Along with a requited love for a dream I never thought I had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! Lance is pining! And Keith you teasing asshole lmao. 
> 
> Just an FYI, the next chapter wont be out for a while bc it will be a special one for Lance’s birthday! (July 28th) My son is getting the celebration he deserves :”) Thanks for readin and tune in for the next one bc its a wild fuckin ride ;) -S
> 
>  
> 
> Follow on twitter!  
> Des: @BLOODEMPEROR_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Des here. Thanks a lot for waiting for this, and reading and stuff. I'm sorry it took so long. A lot of stuff happened on Sereen's side and I don't know how to take it yet. But she's not hurt or anything, just indefinitely unavailable. I'll explain at the bottom. Just enjoy this for now.

 

**KEITH**

 

I’m sure this was all a dream.

Lance’s skin, pressed up on mine, hand in hand as we stumble through the narrow fire exit of the frat building like two blind men. Contrary to my usual bat-like hearing, I hear little else - the previously deafening pop music that blared from the big speakers at the party behind us now seeming miles away.

I hear only Lance.

His breath came in a labored pace - like he’d been running or dancing - both of which he had done, at the party. _Fuck_ , the party. In the grand scheme of things, the Broadway run of the Blade of Marmora Musical was still of course to blame. But the next fifteen minutes - oh god, the next fifteen minutes - was the party's big fat fault.

“What the fuck would I even do there?” I remember asking Lance when he brought it up after our dance performance this morning.

“Oh I _don't know_ , Mr. Kill Joy, what do people _do_ at parties? Like? Maybe they… I don't know… _party_?”

“I don't want to party.”

“I'm mister Keith Kogane and I'm way too cool for parties.” Lance says mockingly.

“That's not gonna make me change my mind, Lance.”

“Is the fact that your _brother_ invited us and _oh_ \- that _you_ brought it up, enough material to convince you?” Lance’s got a small pout on his face as he crosses his arms. Not that I care. Not that it's cute. Or whatever.

“I only brought it up because you said you wanted to celebrate!”

“Exactly! With you!”

That caught me off guard for a second there. “I- why does it have to be at Shiro’s fucking _frat party?_ ”

“Why _not_? What's wrong with a _literal_ _frat party?_ ”

 _The fact that it's full of frat boys and I'm gay as fuck-_ was what I wanted to say, but I can't remember what I said instead.

I even barely remember slipping into the narrow fire exit with Lance.

“Keith, hold on,” Lance mumbles and turns to try and face me but he stumbles onto the wall. He laughs as he leans onto it, and he pulls me in with two hands around my neck.

I almost hit him in the face. I'm pretty sure I scrape my elbow at the concrete wall trying to stand up straight again. I didn't know when I started laughing, but I can hear myself giggling like an idiot. I wanna stop and be cool again, but my face tickles. Every breath Lance gets out travels straight through my red cheeks.

“What’s-” I say through my giggle fit. “What- going on- Lance?”

I'm still laughing. What’s going on? I'm still laughing because Lance likes it. What's going on? Lance is laughing. What's going on? Lance laughs with his mouth wide open and his teeth all visible. What's going on? Lance’s lips are saying something. What's going on? Is Lance… saying what I think he's saying?

I seem to lose all control, and it's not even the full moon.

It's just the fact that I'm deaf to all else but Lance laughing with the consistency of the flapping of a Hummingbird’s wings.

 _“Kiss me.”_  


**LANCE**

 

How did this happen?

I thought I had this whole Keith thing figured out and under control. It’s literally just been a few hours since I found out I had feelings for the guy, so my question is how the fuck did _this_ happen?

I felt him. He was all over me— on my fingertips, on my chest, in my hair, on my hips— but I didn’t actually feel _anything_. It was like I was numb. The only thing I really could feel was the heat in my cheeks, the buzzing in my head, and the friction between us. So much was happening all at once but it was nerve-wracking because I couldn’t even think or see straight.

All I remember was the party. From the moment we arrived I had a terrible feeling in my gut. Keith was nervous, I could tell.

“C’mon buddy, I know the best way to chill your nerves at a party.” I winked, taking his sweaty hand in mine and leading him to the crowded kitchen. Pidge, Hunk, nor Shiro were anywhere to be found. I handed him a red cup of liquor and he looked at me hesitantly. So I raised mine to his, and so did everyone else in the room.

“Cheers, to my 20th birthday!” I smiled.

“Cheers!” Exclaimed everyone else, too drunk to care that it was my birthday, but just happy to be doing a cheer.

Together, Keith and I threw our heads back in celebration, chugging down the toxic substance that I blame for whatever is happening now. Because after that drink, the rest never stopped coming.

That faint memory was clouded away, as all my brain could function thinking was none other than just _Keith Keith Keith_. My body was on autopilot as I ran my grabby hands through his disheveled mullet, tugging and releasing and tugging again. I was a prisoner in my own mind. No sense of control wirred through me as I practically shoved my tongue down Keith’s throat and he growled in return. Which did sent filthy things through my head, causing a faint moan to escape my lips. I prayed he didn’t hear that, but he looked at me with _glowing_ eyes and I knew that he damn well did. And oh _god_ his eyes— even though they were half-lidded I could still see the blinding shine of silver in them that reflected on me as bright as the moon. They were never _this_ shiny before, and it was a total turn-on.

“ _Ngh_.. Keith..” I groaned, feeling the temperature inside me rising. “Oh man.. w-we should probly just-” a hiccup, “-just.. ugh.” My failed attempt of a sentence was cut short when his lips moved to my jawline, trailing small kisses along it slowly.

“Lane.. stop t-talkin’..” he muttered, stumbling on his words as he continued to work on my jaw. I let out a small whine, running my hands up his shirt and all over his bare chest.

Pressure inside me rose and I cried out, wanting more. “Ugh, _Keef_ -“ I slurred, looking into his eyes with need. It seemed to click in his head, because his hands were on me now, running all over my body and I gasped as he felt up my thighs with desperation. “ _F-Fuck_ … oh my god.” I panted.

He smirked from on top of me and whispered in my ear, sending goosebumps all over my skin. “Wan’ head back t-to the dorm..?” He hiccuped, it was cute.

My face burned brightly as I nodded, and we were off.

 

**KEITH**

 

A frat party is composed of three things: alcohol, drugs, and frat boys. It was the third one that really scared me.

When we got in there, Shiro’s already half-out of it, high on some synthetic drug and the stupid bag of meat’s already got a headlock on poor Matt who either doesn't mind because he’s high, or likes it because it's Shiro.

He walks up to us, gives Lance a high five, then my brain goes haywire from there.

Shiro and Matt are the only two boys I remember coherently from this night because when I step into that party, it's all biceps and shorts and sweat and curly hair and my eyes just get magically replaced with my dick.

I suddenly realize I haven't had sex in like… a year.

My strategy was to keep my eye on Lance. I try my best, I really do, buy there's just so much _male skin_ in that one room that my thoughts keep shifting from _whooo happy birthday Lance buddy_ to _sex sex sex sex_ every two seconds. But I try. I really try to just think about Lance. It's his big day. We're celebrating. We're drinking tequilla. We're drinking rum. We're drinking gin. We're drinking vodka and tequilla. We're drinking more. And more. And more.

Until my brain comes up with _happy birthday Lance buddy, let’s have sex!_

And just to be fair on myself, nothing seriously would have happened, if Lance didn't give me that look and grabbed me to the fire exit.

While I haven't been fucked for a year, I'm _pretty sure_ I still remember how it goes.

I shove my tongue in Lance’s throat. Check.

Touch him everywhere my hands could reach. Check.

Give him my bedroom eyes. Check (I hope).

Ask to go to a private location where we can privately do private things to each other--

Yeah, I don't think that's happening.

I drag him along - I try to. He's so giggly and annoying and beautiful and _can't walk for the life of him_ so it's pretty hard on my part. And _this_ \- this fucking fire exit hallway it's so small and it's closing in and the air’s hot and Lance’s hands are burning in mine and the world is spinning and Lance is laughing and the last few shots of gin or vodka or rum has finally gets to me and I trip.

Lance barely saves my fall. We’re eye to eye as he presses me on the cold concrete wall.

He's stopped laughing. He's stopped talking altogether. I might even say he stopped breathing, but I can feel it on my forehead… and my nose… and my lips…

“Lance.” I whisper, my two hands resting on his chest.

“What?” He pants.

“D’you- Are you-” I shift in my position, but I'm not really going somewhere, I seem to just be fidgeting. “We're drunk,” I finally say.

Lance smiles. “If- if you wwwant to… I-I want to…”

I smirk at him. “Want to what?”

He shoves me with his thigh. “Keef.” he whines.

“Want to wh-what?” I tease further, brushing my thigh with his. Images blur together. Those frat boys. Lance's face. They're the same now.

“Want to…” Lance blushes like a tomato. “Want t’, y’know.”

I do. “I don’t.”

Lance whines again and for some wild reason it goes straight to my dick.

“ _Just_.” Lance hits me gently on the chest, then casts his half-lidded blue eyes right into mine.

I find myself leaning into him, and he's leaning forward too. When I shift my weight in our jumble of legs, I hear an erotic noise… and the weird part is that it came from me.

Lance gives me one look, then bites his lips and pushes his jeans into me as he takes my lips.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure people aren't supposed to have sex in a frat house’s fire exit.

But I'll be damned if I say I didn't _want to_.

 

**LANCE**

 

The scent of Keith’s skin all over my body was fuming through me, and like some sort of strange libido it only made the lust grow stronger by the second. Not to mention those glowing eyes poring through me like a damn stake through the heart.

My body was on full autopilot now, hands free to roam wherever they pleased. Which of course, were down Keith’s pants.

He was sweating, eyes glazed over like he’d been waiting for this for a while. Slow pants fell into line shortly after I grabbed him and started palming him through his boxers. “L-La— ugh, _fuck_.” He hissed, throwing his head back against the brick wall.

I shushed him as I trailed my tongue along his collarbone, sucking lightly in different areas along the way. My other hands snaked into his hair, pulling his head back for more access to his neck. He whined but I just kept nipping at his ear, pressure in my own pants growing larger.

“Keeeith.. ‘m gettin all bonery..” I whispered in his ear. He giggled in response. Guess that wasn’t so hot to admit in the moment.

“Ya get your turn too silly..” he murmured before releasing a rather loud moan into my shoulder. Which I had to admit, went straight to my dick.

“Mm.. Keith,” I whined, “I w-want to now.. like rightt now.” Carefully, I lifted my face to his and stared him into those shiny silver hues. His face shone bright with a flustered red, and drool hung low from his down chin. Another shot to the dick. And before I knew it, our faces smashed together again for another hot makeout session. This time, he flipped me against the wall, and started to take over completely.

 

**KEITH**

 

The next few moments come in flashes - like snapshots of a camera.

 _Snap_. My head lodged in the curve between Lance’s head and shoulder. He smells like sweat and deodorant. It’s everywhere – in the air around us, in my nose, in my head… I close my eyes and it’s still there. Lance moans into the wall as I grind my jeans on his clothed ass. “Fuck, Lance…”

 _Snap._ My fangs come out. It’s so close to flesh – Lance’s flesh. Will I bite? Will I bite? I want to… I open my mouth around Lance’s neck…

 _Snap._ Lance flips us around. His mouth is half-open; his eyes, half-lidded. I can see his mouth say my name, but I can’t hear anything. There’s a monotone sound in my brain, and it’s getting louder. I kneel down in front of Lance and slides his zipper down. The world spins.

 _Snap._ I use my tongue. My fangs tease to slide out but I don’t let them. I can do this without them. I want to do this without them.

 _Snap._ “Keith, Keith, I—” “Fuck, Keith” “Keith” Keith Keith Keith. Lance calls my name a million times. He puts his hand on my hair and pulls. I take him in further. Yes. Say my name, Lance. Say it. Every word goes straight to my dick. I palm myself through my jeans.

 _Snap._ Lance yanks my upward. He takes my hard cock in his hands. One stroke. Two. “Fuck, Fuck” I grind on him and we both moan. One move. Two. Yes. Yes. Yes. There. Fuck. “Fuck, Keith, you’re so—” “Lance—” “Keith—”

 _Snap._ He says it again. The words that started it all. “Kiss me.” I do.

 

 _Snap._ This bed is not mine. This bed is not even a bed. I awake on the floor of the frat house beside a couch, where Lance is sprawled, hand hanging out and poking my face.

My brain is pitch black. Everything hurts.

I have a weird feeling that I did something terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the thing. I'm putting this on hiatus. As you know, this work is mine and Sereen's, but unfortunately and due to multiple factors that are too personal to share on here, Sereen - the best friend I ever made on this thing we call the internet - is unavailable to write this for now. Indefinitely. I'll be going back to university soon, so I don't know how much time I'll have to keep this going.
> 
> I'm utterly heartbroken in part by having to do this and for the events that have led up to this. But Sereen wants me to keep going, and I'll at least try. I'd say one or two months for the hiatus. I'll seriously try to write at least one chapter in that span of time.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, and we're very sorry that this had to happen. We hope you understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith struggle with believing in reality.

**LANCE**

 

The tingling sensation of icy-hot nerves was what caused me to awake the next morning. I was covered in sweat from head to toe. After multiple tries of tossing and turning uncomfortably on my back, I decided to sit up, rubbing my sore muscles and pounding head. “Man what a night..” I muttered, memories from the previous night flickering on and off in my brain. A weird feeling sat low below my waist, and I felt sore but I don’t know why. Maybe from all the dancing or something. It was an awesome birthday party, I had to admit. It was a good excuse to get my mind off things like family or Keith.

I peeked an eye out to scan my surroundings. I was on a stained green leather sofa, only in my navy blue boxers. The room was a mess. Things were knocked over from the table, dirty plates and used cups littered the floor, and a puddle of what looked like to be beer sat in the corner.

But what really shocked me, was the person staring back at me.

 

Holy shit.

 

None other than Keith. Fucking. Kogane. Was sat across from me. Not only was he awake, but he is also half-naked. Only red briefs!! What the fuck. What the actual fuck happened. Why are we BOTH half-naked and alone on a random frat boy’s sofa??

 

I couldn’t contain the nonstop burning pulsing through my cheeks. My heart rate was through the roof and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I’ve slept with guys before, plenty of times! So why is this so hard to take in you ask? Maybe because it’s my fucking ROOMMATE slash DANCE PARTNER slash CRUSH slash RIVAL I slept with.

 

I can’t help but think... was this a mistake?

 

I couldn’t ponder that question. Because I remembered that Keith was biting his lip and staring at me with eyes so big and full of fear, that it managed to give me the chills for once.

 

“Uh.. Lance?” He asked wearily, unsure of how to handle the current situation.

 

I blinked. “Um, good morning?”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes, avoiding eye contact. Not a good sign. “So um.. last night..”

 

I swallowed. “Y-Yeah?”

 

He looked to me again, with those big dark eyes that I love and hate so much. Please don’t say it please don’t say it please please please—

 

“What the fuck did we do?”

 

Damn it.

 

“..I don’t even know.”

 

**KEITH**

 

I remember everything. The world spins around me - a hangover from the booze, and the night I spent with Lance.

 

There’s a split second where I thought it to be just a dream - that definitely would be a dream I’d have - but once I come eye to eye with the same shade of blue that I came in front of last night, once I look at the same brown hair I grabbed and pulled as its owner kissed into my neck, once I see Lance, the same Lance I kissed and definitely dry humped in some frathouse’s fire exit like a high school virgin, I knew it was all real.

 

“I-“ The air around us is suffocating. Part of me just wants to get up and run. Part of me wants to do it all over again. “I got really shitfaced last night,” I tell him as I run a hand through my greasy hair, avoiding eye contact at all cost - God knows what I’d do if I stare long enough into them again. “I really- I can’t remember anything.”

 

Lance bites. “Yeah, yeah, last I recall was... shots at the kitchen?” he explains.

 

I nod. “Yeah, me too, me too.”

 

They say that when you’re in enough pain it’s gonna be all you think about and you’ll be completely incapable of ever thinking of anything else. Well, the painful throbbing in my brain is obviously not enough, and someone should definitely hit me across the head with a baseball bat or something, because all I can think about is the deafening silence in the room as Lance and I try to find the next words to fill the space.

 

Well, here it is, Keith. Lance finally shut up for two seconds and you still complain. There’s really no pleasing you.

 

“I’ll—“ I start, pulling my up and stumbling a little from the dizzying impact of the sudden movement. “Well, I’ll head out,” I say coolly, but big beads of sweat are trailing down the back of my neck into my spine, and I’m cold and warm at the same time.

 

Lance gets up too, he looks positively “rekt” — for the lack of the better term. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll— same”

 

I nod at that, but no one of us really move, we’re just standing face to face, and I really wanna kill myself right now because I’m so humiliated but at the same time, some magnetizing force seems to pull me closer to him.

 

We look at each other. There’s a moment of contemplation. I actually remember everything, and I don’t think I regret it. I was gonna say. I was. But I open my mouth the same time as Lance and he says, “Ciao,” and shoots me awkward finger guns. Please kill me whatever higher being there is up there. Just kill me now.

 

Another body from the floor of the frat room shuffle out, and Lance follows them into the door. I watch him walk away groggily, then I call him out.

 

“Lance!”

 

He turns around quickly, “Yes?”

 

“We—uh—we live in... the same dorm...”

 

Lance’s whole face turns red, and he chuckles nervously. It’s so fucking cute I wanna slam my head into a wall. “Right. Right. Um, let’s... let’s go home then”

 

I walk up to him, the tip of my ears red as well, “Yeah, yeah, we should”

 

And we take the most agonizing ten-minute walk to the dorms. We tried to make small talk, we talked about the weather, TV shows, even politics, but once we step into our building, the receptionist sees thats it’s a walk of shame, and so do we.

 

I bury myself into my pillow the first chance I get. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I can’t even properly freak out in here! Lance is literally in the same room. I can hear him and I can smell him and I can feel him, but I can’t touch him, and I can’t ever talk to him about... about last night. God, it’s a cruel torture.

 

And because obviously the world hates me, the moment I pull myself out of my pillow, I see Lance emerge out the bathroom door, half fucking naked, water trickling down his torso, hair spreading out into places, skin golden as ever, and smelling like a strawberry farm.

 

Please kill me. Fuck. I swear he’s doing this on purpose this time. Well then shit. Two can play at this game.

 

I come down my bed into the space in front of him. I casually take my shirt off. There’s a blush forming in my face, but I rush into the bathroom before it could even spread.

 

Looking down once I’ve closed the door, I see my semi-hard dick twitching. I turn the shower on and do what I must do, heart throbbing 50 miles per second.

 

Lance McClain is going to be the death of me.

 

**LANCE**

 

As soon as I feel the ice cool water pulsate against my back, I’ve decided that now was the time to silently freak out in peace. The water was too loud for Keith to hear anything else from behind the door. Perfect for self-pity and regret.

 

Although, I don’t think I regret this.

 

“But how could he just forget it? Like it never happened!” I whined, head falling back against the tile wall.

“...Unless he really did forget it. Which is crazy! It was so... vivid.” I shivered, trying not to focus on certain things that could make my willy go wild.

 

It was just... so amazing. And I can’t let amazing things like this slip from my fingers. There has to be some way to get Keith to remember, to get him to look at me the same way he did last night.

 

But the big question floating in the air is if I WANT him to remember. I thought our friendship was good as it is—minus the whole crush part but that’s not the point— we were just starting to warm up to each other. Now this happens and... I don’t know how or where it’ll take us. There’s a chance that he’d remember and maybe like me back! But there’s also a chance that he’d remember and run away screaming. What if he was disgusted? Or worse... what if he hates me? And if he leaves? Oh god Lance, stop thinking about that please.

 

Before I knew it, baby teardrops formed at the corners of my eyes and I scrubbed at them to wipe them away. After pulling myself out of my depressing hole, I turned the shower knobs off and wrapped a towel around my waist.

 

Looking into the mirror, I realized that I would be happy to be with Keith. But if he decided that I wasn’t the right choice for him in the first place, then I’d have to move on.

So for now I’m gonna make the most out of it, and tease the fuck out of him with my beautiful face, and rock-hard abs.

 

Upon leaving the bathroom I noticed Keith peeking at me in my peripheral vision, sending a small smirk to form on my lips.

 

But when I look back, this motherfucker has his shirt off too. I almost choked on my own goddamn oxygen as it went down my windpipe. Oh my god, my dick. How fucking dare he do that that’s not allowed— oh my god. His abs are fucking glistening in the sunlight, this is insanity.

 

The bathroom door slammed behind him and I really wish I glanced quick enough to see his back muscles. I cursed my slow reflexes while getting dressed, and hopped onto my bed in a flustered mess. I wonder how fast I could jack off before Keith got out of the shower—

 

Knock knock.

 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit fuck someone was at the door. I scrambled from my sheets and rushed to look through the peephole. Pidge and Hunk were stood there, impatiently rocking back and forth on their heels. Why are they here so early in the morning?

 

Before I could barely get the door open, Pidge swooped in like a hawk, Hunk following suit. “Morning birthday boy!” She bellowed, giving me multiple pokes in the side.

 

I chuckled, “Shouldn’t it be post-birthday boy? My birthday was yesterday smartass.”

 

“Well technically yeah, but we thought it’d be a cool idea to take you to brunch. Our treat.” Hunk smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

 

“You guys are the best.”

 

“We know, and hey you could even bring Keith along too.” Pidge scanned the room as the tips of my ears burned pink. “Where is he anyway?”

 

“I-In the shower, he’s probably gonna take years to get out so we should just go—“

 

“Go where?” An all-too-familiar voice piped from behind. Damn it Keith, perfect timing. And in a towel only? Is he really trying to give me a boner in front of my friends? His hair is down his shoulders, míerda it looks so soft-

 

“W-We uh, they just um—“

 

“We’re going to brunch for Lance’s birthday, wanna come with?” Pidge chimed with a playful grin, she’s up to something I can tell.

 

Luckily, Keith looked just as uncomfortable as I did. “I don’t think...”

 

“Oh come on man, it’ll be fun I promise.” Hunk said, suddenly grabbing my face and squishing my cheeks, pushing it towards Keith. “Plus you can’t say no to that face.”

 

The embarrassment was clear in my expression.  Both of our cheeks burned brightly as Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, I guess I can... for a little while.”

 

Pidge and Hunk whooped in celebration and suddenly we were out the door before I had a chance to protest. This can’t be fucking good. Not at all.

 

When we arrived at the small diner of Vrepit Sal’s, it didn’t take us long to find a booth and get settled in. The only problem was that Keith sat right in front of me. Oh the irony. Pidge and Hunk were chatting about something biotech-related so Keith and I were forced to sit in awkward silence. I swirled my straw in my iced water, and he just sat there with his chin rested atop his fist. Occasionally, we’d brush our legs against one another’s on accident. But it didn’t help the small blushes forming on either of our faces. So while we waited for our food to arrive, we all broke into our own conversations. Which didn’t work for Keith and I of course.

 

“And I told her that nano-tech isn’t just an average type of engineering technology, it was on a whole other atomic scale. She just wasn’t educated on molecular matter like she should’ve been.” Pidge ranted, jabbing her finger in all sorts of directions.

 

Hunk laughed, “I swear Pidge sometimes I feel like you should be the professor for once.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling them!”

 

“Hey guys can we talk about something FUN for once? Since you know it is my birthday celebration and all.” I huffed while crossing my arms.

 

Pidge giggled, “Sorry Lance, but you should really brush up on your biotech more. It’d save you from multiple agonizing talks like this.”

 

“Not to mention the exams.” Keith muttered.

 

Oh hell no. He did not just say that.

 

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know that I just so happened to be studying biotech now! And that I recently passed an exam for it, so eat that, Kogane.” I sneered, raising my head high.

 

“Oh yeah? What’d you score?” He said in a tone that really made my blood boil.

 

“90 out of a hundred.” I seethed.

 

He scoffed, “92 out of a hundred.”

 

I slammed my fists onto the table. What a jerk! Is he trying to one-up me again? “You did not!” I growled, but he just snickered.

 

“Uh guys sorry to interrupt your lovers-quarrel, but your food’s here.” Hunk chimed in, gesturing to the freaked-out waitress above them.

 

I scoffed, “Pshh, lovers-quarrel? Oh no no no, there’s no way that I’d ever be lovers with this asshole over here.”

 

Keith just sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, “Whatever man..”

 

I huffed as I sat back against the chair. My heart was racing a mile a minute and my fists were clenched tight. I felt like I’d just ran a marathon.

 

For the rest of brunch, Keith and I sat in silence as Pidge and Hunk returned to their own conversation again. Why did I think that I could ever befriend my rival, more so fall for him? He was an obnoxious egotistical bastard—

 

But who am I kidding anyway?

 

**KEITH**

 

Lance and I had two modes. (1) Fight, or (2) be awkward with each other. Naturally, I went the easier route.

 

“That is way too much maple syrup.” I tell Lance after he basically drowns his pancakes in syrup.

 

“Yeah? That’s way too much hair on your head.” he retorts, eyes piercing right through me. Fuck this. I’m really not sure if I hate him right now or want to kiss him. It’s driving me crazy, like a full moon.

 

“What is it with your hatred about my hair? You’re just jealous aren’t you?” I bite back. He  _ was _ like the full moon. When I loathe him, I loathe him to death. When I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him until his lips are red and plump and wet. Like the full moon, he brings out all these intense emotions in me.

 

And I really fucking hate it.

 

He scoffs. “As  _ if _ , Keith, why would I ever be jealous of a  _ mullet _ ? It’s 2018, not 2004, right? You tell him, Hunk. He’s got 2004 hair.”

 

“I think,” Hunk starts, looking at both of us, obviously sensing the tension. “I think you two argue like a married couple.”

 

“Yeah, quit it, will you? Just kiss or something and go.” Pidge adds before munching down a whole pancake into her mouth.

 

I almost choke on my own food hearing that. In front of me, Lance’s thighs jerk upwards, jarring the table slightly out of place. “Sorry,” he immediately apologizes. What the fuck did the reaction mean? “I-uh- I had way too much to drink last night, my muscles haven’t really recovered.”

 

“Oh yeah, there was that frat party you went to right?” Hunk asks animatedly.

 

I focus all my attention on Lance, trying to read him, trying to dissect whether he really forgot about last night or was just playing dumb like I was. “Yeah, it was fun.” I supply, monotone as I bite into my breakfast. Every move Lance makes is etched into my peripheral vision.

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, it was alright. Cool. Party.” Lance said then shoved half a waffle into his mouth to stop talking. Very suspicious. Do you remember everything, Lance McClain?

 

Pidge’s got her deduction eyes on. “I feel like you pulled back a little.” she says.

 

Lance goes on defensive. Why? “What? What makes you say that?” Why would he say these words? Obviously trying to hide something from Pidge… was he ashamed of drinking? Surely, Pidge and Hunk knew about that already…

 

“Did something happen with you guys?” Pidge says frankly. We both choke on out food.

 

“Nothing! We just did some shots and-” Lance has to stop fucking talking right now. He’s such a disaster. I hate him so much. I want to shut him up with my tongue.

 

“We did shrooms.” I lie. 

 

Hunk’s eyes widen. “What? Are you serious? Where did you even get those?”

 

I shrug. “It’s a frat party. They got everything from weed to cocaine.”

 

Lance looks at me, equally as horrified as Pidge and Hunk. “Did we-- did we really do shrooms?”

 

So that’s the end of my suspicion. Clearly, Lance remembers nothing about last night. That’s good right? That’s good so why am I… so fucking disappointed?

 

“Yes, but we were safe, I remember Shiro and Matt being there.” I lied further, then immediately cleared my throat. “Anyway, can we not talk about drugs in a public place?”

 

Pidge and Hunk nodded and quickly carried on to the next agenda of the day, letting me catch a breath or two, until Pidge pulls out a small square flask and drops it into everyone’s orange juice. “So, let’s play never have I ever.”

 

Lance groans. “Oh my god, Pidge, I cannot drink any more right now.”

 

“Well you don’t have to, Lance.” Hunk smiles.

 

“Oh, thank god, birthday privileges.” Lance sighs, but Hunk wasn’t done yet.

 

“That is, unless you’ve been a nasty boy lately.” He smirks and raises his glass to Pidge who had an equally evil smile on.

 

I’m really surprised it even took that long, but five minutes into the game, the dreaded question finally came.

 

“Never have I ever had a one night stand.” Hunk says in a teasing tone.

 

I’m pretty sure I’m halfway into combustion. Lance and I look at each other, our legs touch from under the table.

 

My grip on my glass tightens. Drink, dammit. Drink and tell me you remember everything.

 

One second. Two. More. Every agonizing ticking of the diner’s giant clock is a blow into my chest. Drink,  _ please _ . Please tell me you remember, because I don’t think I’ll ever forget.

 

Lance.

 

Please.

 

He breaks away from my gaze.

 

“Okay, on to the next question.” Pidge announces. “Wow I can’t believe we’re all innocent h--”

 

I don’t realize I’m out the door until Lance gets up and calls me. “Keith, hey! Where are you going?!”

 

I don’t turn back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Sereen here, i apologize for the super long hiatus. Im glad that you were patient with us and stuck along. I really missed writing this so were officially back in business! Hope u enjoyed this one because we only getting started~
> 
> Also, Des says klance is canon king, despite our pessimistic selves. (s7 sucked and dont get me started-)


End file.
